


Sweet-tooth

by someblokecalledrichbrook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: In his own terrifying way, Levi being a caring motherfucker, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblokecalledrichbrook/pseuds/someblokecalledrichbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things piss Levi off: half-assed cleaning, stains that will just not come out, that one smudge on a sparkling clean window, and the amount of sugar Eren fucking Jeager puts in his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet-tooth

At around noon every day, everyone gravitates away from the outdoor training area, towards the wooden tables at the edge of the castle grounds. Several people bring from the castle pans of boiling water and tea is brewed, and all those from training that morning are allowed a tea break. Today, at noon, it is Squad Levi, with Eren, Hanji, and a handful of trainees, who occupy the tables. The morning has been spent teaching Eren group formations that are to be implemented when utilising 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

Hanji, Levi and Eren find themselves seated at a table together, as Hanji babbles to Eren about her recent experiments on her two brand-new titans, captured only the previous day. Levi, equal parts used-to and uninterested in Hanji’s monologues about titans, tunes out the blathering and watches as Eren goes about pouring each one of them a cup of tea, before offering Hanji sugar. Levi notes with slight pride that Eren doesn’t offer Levi the sugar. He’s learning.

With tea, Hanji takes two sugars, Eren takes _too many_ sugars and Levi takes none at all because he values his goddamn teeth unlike the rest of the Scouting Legion, apparently. Levi watches, with a passive expression to mask the quiet horror, as Eren dumps two, three, four, _five_ sugars into his cup of black tea, and proceeds to stir happily. Levi is never sure there’s enough liquid in there to dissolve it all, but Eren doesn’t seem to notice or mind. The only reason Eren’s able to have that much sugar in his tea is because Levi doesn’t take a single spoonful, and so he had relinquished his ration to Eren, in exchange for a smile so fucking bright Levi’s pretty sure he saw spots in his vision. If he’d known that in a few weeks he’d be waiting for that bright smile to become a _toothless_ smile; he would’ve given his whole damn ration of sugar to the horses.

Eren, chattering amicably to Hanji, continues to stir his liquid toothache, and Levi continues to glare holes into Eren’s teacup. It’s only when Eren lifts the cup to his lips, and Levi tracks its journey with his steely glare, that Eren notices the attempted staring match and pauses, the tea cup hovering in front of his lips. He blinks at Levi owlishly, confusion and embarrassment clouding his features, and slowly lowers the cup onto its saucer.

“Uh...Corporal?” He asks tentatively, as Levi’s eyes track the cup’s progress back onto the saucer, before flicking up to meet Eren’s bemused expression.

Levi’s put up with Eren’s sugar-craze for weeks now, and quite frankly, he’s had enough.

“Your tea,” Levi accuses, nodding at the offending cup, “has too much sugar in it.” Immediately, colour flares on Eren’s cheeks and he instinctively curls his hand around the cup, looking more than a little perplexed. Hanji utters a hoot of laughter, whether at Eren’s reaction or because of the reason for Levi’s disgruntlement, Levi can’t tell.

“I like sugary tea, Corporal,” Eren stammers.

“I can fucking tell, you put half the Scouting Legion’s supply in your cup,” Levi gripes, reaching for Eren’s cup. “This is an inter-fucking-vention.”

Eren watches in utter bewilderment, Hanji in utter glee, as Levi takes Eren’s cup, flings the contents of it onto the grass, and proceeds to add one level spoonful of sugar into his own tea, which he then slides across the table to Eren.

Eren blinks at Levi’s cup, now in front of him.

“Drink,” Levi commands, pouring fresh tea into Eren’s previously sugar-filled cup. “You better get used to two sugars in your tea, sweet-tooth, because I’ll be damned if I’m dragging your toothless ass around. How are you going to bite yourself to transform if you’re all gums?”

Eren doesn’t reply - doesn’t really know _how_ to reply- and lifts Levi’s cup to his lips to take a tiny sip. Levi, watching this, lifts Eren’s old cup to his own lips and sips the now mercifully sugarless tea.

Eren’s eyes flutter to Levi, to the table, to a near-by tree, to Levi, back to the table, to Levi again, before eventually focusing his gaze on a particularly interesting pattern in the wood. Flustered, he takes another sip.

Hanji watches the whole thing unfold and tries very, very hard not to laugh.

After a minute of silent tea-drinking, Levi interrupts with an expectant “Well?”

Eren’s gaze jumps to Levi again, startled.

“Well what, Corporal?” he asks, every word sounding like an apology.

“How’s the tea?”

His cheeks flush a deeper red. “Ah, it's, uh...It’s good.”

Levi studies him for a moment, expression stoic as ever, then he drains the remainder of Eren’s old cup and stands. “Good,” he quips, before strolling off towards a group of trainees who look far too relaxed for his liking.

Hanji and Eren are silent for a long, long moment, as Eren stares after Levi’s retreating form.

Then Hanji leans in, grinning broadly and wiggling her eyebrows, and nudges Eren’s shoulder with her elbow.

“Hey, Eren- I think he likes you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first SNK fic, so sorry if anyone's a little OC and sorry for any mistakes. I'll hopefully write more Ereri in the future because that pairing is etched onto my goddamn SOUL. Feel free to drop a review or some Kudos!


End file.
